


Happy Solstice Father’s Day

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Blood Magic, F/M, M/M, More will be added, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Finding out that Loki has never had a father’s day, Alyra plans to give her husband one of the best days of his immortal life. It couldn’t hurt that it fell on the Summer Solstice.This takes place before the Trickster makes Amends since it is in the Summer, not the fall. This fiction has now been fully edited.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 4





	1. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my wonderful and hard working beta Shikaro. Always a pleasure sending my work to you to look over.

The stores were packed with various people while Alyra walked down the bright aisles and sighed. Grabbing some meat to get ready for another bbq with her family for Father’s day. The younger hunter groaned when her attention was drawn to the center of the meat section when a small child started shrieking. Her green eyes flashed a little when she heard the child start on the tantrum only to watch the parents try and calm him down. With a shy smile, the dark haired woman smiled at the now calming child heading towards the electronics section. That is usually where she found her husband standing there looking at the various appliances.

Loki had wanted to go to Walmart with his young wife but found that he couldn’t stand the shopping aspect of the trip. It was nice for them to get away from the kids for a while but when children were screaming, it drove him to bolt. He wasn’t afraid nor did he not like kids but found it unsettling to have to deal with the noise when he wanted some quiet time. Hearing someone walking up behind him, the Trickster turned and smirked. Noticing how much meat was in the shopping cart, he rose a brow walking towards his wife. “Are we really going to need all of this Aly?”

“Yep. Trust me honey. In this family, we will need all this meat and trust me I know how to handle my meat.” Alyra grinned mischievously and actually knew that she was driving her husband insane. Feeling her husband’s arms around her waist, the pregnant hunter purred a little turning her head to kiss him. “Besides, it’s father’s day and you know how that goes right?”

“Uh...Not really Filly.” Loki had to admit that he never had the occasion to ever celebrate father’s day nor did the God Pantheon. With the family and with God's, there never really was the need to celebrate human holidays such as Father’s day. Shaking his head, Loki sighed and his golden eyes drifted to glance at the white tiles on the floor sadly. 

As if sensing that he was upset by something, Alyra moved to stand before him, taking his chin in her hand. Using a few fingers, she had her husband look up at her. “Hey, what’s the matter? You miss the boys don’t you?”

“I shouldn’t be this weak my love but yes I do miss the boys.” Loki had to admit that he did miss their older children and they had been his world. He doted on those boys and they were all he had for a long time after Sigyn’s death. He had taken the boys and raised them once their mother had been killed by Odin thousands of years before. Now they were gone with Gabriel having killed them due to the war that had started. That war was now over with Sigyn having returned in the rebirth of his wife Alyra. Heading down the aisles towards the food section, Loki knew that it would take time to deal with their passing. He also knew that Sigyn felt the loss as well and both would mourn the loss of their boys. The strong children that the Norse Pantheon had lost could never be replaced but there were two new Godlings. A third was on the way but the pregnancy was still a bit early with their new little one. 

Alyra stopped in one of the aisles and turned to glance at her husband. “Do you mean to tell me you’ve never had a father’s day?”

Loki shrugged and smiled, chewing his lower lip trying to figure out what his wife was getting at. After a moment, the Trickster sighed and shrugged. “Well there never was an occasion for it. Father and I never got along really so I never had the occasion to celebrate Odin. Besides, our pantheon never did any of those human traditions….What? Why are you looking at me like that Sigyn?” Loki paused and titled his head confused for a moment to watch the mischievous smile crossing his young wife’s lovely face. 

“Oh nothing...So never had a father’s day hmm?” Alyra grinned and headed to the checkout counter, placing the items on the dark conveyor belt. She was already planning some treats for her pagan husband and the fact that it was on the Summer Solstice was even better. Once they were done, the two headed towards the parking lot, unloaded the groceries and were soon headed back home. Yes, Alyra couldn’t wait to celebrate with her husband on their first father’s day together. 

This was going to be memorable for Loki and they would also celebrate the solstice at the same time. One thought came to mind once they brought the groceries into the main house to put them away. Seeing her mother, Alyra smiled and let her husband know she needed to chat a moment. Stepping outside with her mother, Alyra sat down on the nearby porch swing allowing Gabriel to sit next to her.

Gabriel had been in the kitchen when his eldest kidlet had gotten home with the groceries while Sam watched the twins playing in the backyard. Dean was getting the bbq ready and Castiel was also outside with the kids. The sun was a nice change to the spring weather but now summer was around the corner. “So what’s on your mind?”

“Well, um. I was wondering about something and this is going to be embarrassing.” Alyra started and chewed her lower lip nervously. “Um, do you think an altar would fit in the master bedroom of the smaller house?”

Gabriel watched his daughter with a mixture of confusion and amusement. His green eyes sparked a moment before the archangel burst into laughter. “Oh..You want to put what in your bedroom?”

“An altar?” Alyra blushed and watched her mother start to laugh on the porch swing unable to help the blush that now was covering her entire body. “Seriously mom?”

“Ohh Aly kiddo. I have to tell you. This is not the first time I’ve heard of an altar in the bedroom. There was one time, your father and I..”

“Mom! Seriously I don’t need to know the kinky stuff you and dad did. Um, could you help me though?” 

“Yeah, I’ll help you kiddo and I’m assuming we’re not telling the hubby right?” Gabriel watched the kitchen and smirked when his eldest child nodded. “Okay, I’ll give you some pointers but one thing you need to remember. Always put extra padding on the sides and the top. Trust me, cold stone can be really uncomfortable for extra curricular activities. You could also set the scene you know? Change the room into a forest or whatever.” 

Alyra smirked and listened to her mother’s ideas. She was certainly well aware of cold stone on the naked body during sex since that is how she’d lost her humanity and had gotten pregnant this time around. It was during the Spring when she’d given herself to Loki in order to learn her powers never knowing how this would change their lives. She had once been Sigyn and now both her past and present existed as one. Her memories of her past now intermingled with her present life and it seemed she would be married to Loki in both. The young mother continued to talk to her mother about ideas despite the Archangel’s rather interesting ideas on how to make this a memorable father’s day for her Pagan husband. The plan was already set and Loki wouldn’t know what hit him. She just hoped that he would enjoy his gift she planned to offer up to him. There was one thing he hadn’t claimed yet and that was her ‘sacrifice’ to her pagan God. Yep this would be a wonderful weekend.


	2. Anticipation

Sunday morning had come too quickly for the pregnant hunter but the plan was already underway. Thanks to her mother’s help, Alyra had made sure everything was set. The family had gotten ready for their day celebrating the Winchester family. Father’s day was always an important time for the hunters considering it was a day to celebrate the family becoming whole. The children were always excited to show their parents how much they loved them and for what the men had done for them growing up. Alyra quickly got dressed in a yellow dress before she went down to the main house with her husband. The children were excited to show their father the cards they had made. Alyra had also gotten their handprints done in plaster for Loki. He looked at the handprints and looked amazed that his wife had done this for him. The moisture in his golden eyes had said it all in moments wrapping his arms around their precious babies. With the gifts given to their father, Alyra helped Loki bring them over to the main house.

The children soon were playing in the backyard while the grown ups hung out on the patio before Gabriel watched his daughter. Heading to talk with his eldest child, the archangel watched the others before they spoke to keep the gift a surprise. “So, you sure about this kiddo?”

“Yeah, I think so but I’m a bit nervous about this. I mean I’ve never and I know you have had this type of sexual activity.”

Gabriel smirked and tried not to laugh. “Yes, well. I’m not going to lie to you kiddo. The first time will hurt a bit but if you prepare correctly, you’ll be fine. Just make sure he gives you time to adjust for that Aly. Also you did do the other stuff I mentioned right?” Alyra nodded and chewed her bottom lip again and watched her husband with the twins. “And don’t worry kiddo, I’ll help you make the necessary preparations for this but the more intimate stuff is on you.”

“Eww mom.” Alyra groaned and was pretty sure she was bright red as a tomato by that point. She then shook her head while she headed back towards the children playing on the swings. Watching his daughter, Gabriel smirked and then groaned once he felt the strong arms around his waist. Sam always knew how to drive him insane and rose a brow feeling the slight indentation of his husband’s groin pressed into his clothed ass. “So what was that about Gabe?”

“Oh just giving Alyra some tips for her father’s day prezzie for Loki.” Gabriel smirked and turned in his husband’s arms, pressing his lips to Sam’s. “Mmm, and I think they’ll both enjoy it but I’m sworn to secrecy to not say anything about it.” Taking Sam’s hand, they headed back to the back patio with the other adults to get the BBQ and fun started.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time dinner was completed with Gabriel smirking a little. He raised his hands and grinned watching the fireworks starting in the backyard with Alyra also using her magic. The rainbow in the night sky followed by the loud booms caused the toddlers to squeal in excitement while Gabriel and his daughter made the fireworks. It was a Winchester tradition that they set off fireworks during special family moments including birthdays and father’s day. Once the show was done, Gabriel nodded towards his daughter before letting Sam know that he was going to help Alyra finish up her plan. 

Entering the smaller home, the archangel and his daughter went up into the master bedroom. Using their powers, the four walls disappeared to be replaced by a lush forest clearing. The bed turned into a large stone altar with green padding on the top surface along with the sharp edges. Gabriel smirked and nodded to his daughter. Before Alyra knew it, the archangel snapped his fingers and her outfit changed to a green flowing gown. Sacrificial oils appeared on the smooth padded surface on the altar. “There you go kiddo. Now it is up to you but remember to take it slow and have fun.” With a wink, Gabriel disappeared from the bedroom to reappear back outside.

Alyra soon was alone having lit the candles and smirked, knowing that her husband would know what was up once she’d started the ritual. Taking a few offerings and doing what she had done not that long ago, the young hunter started the ritual. Taking a solid silver goblet, Alyra raised it into the air, her green eyes closed and she chanted for her pagan husband. “Loki….” The wind in the room blew around her, her long wavy hair blowing around her only to hear him appear. It never ceased to startle her when Loki did that and Alyra turned around to face the Trickster, handing him the goblet. Loki took the wine and drank some watching the room with curiosity

“What’s all this?” His golden eyes looking at what used to be their bedroom and smirked a little, obviously intrigued. “The altar, love?”

“Well, since you’ve never had a father’s day and it’s summer solstice, I decided to offer you something as my gift to you.”

“Offer me something? Alyra, I already have your body and soul. You belong to me and not that I don’t mind a little altar sex but what haven’t I taken that you offer me?”

Alrya smirked and walked closer to her husband, pressing her body into his making sure he felt how truly naked she was. She was pretty sure he now had an idea on what his wife had in mind, moving a hand down to her backside. “Right here...You have had me everywhere else but here.” 

Loki’s eyes widened in shock and then he frowned. “Are you certain about this? I can’t tell you that it won’t hurt and I’d rather not ever cause you pain again my little Filly.”

“Well as long as you’ve done it before right? I mean I know it’ll hurt a little bit but I want to give myself completely to you.” Alyra smiled and leaned against the altar watching the warring emotions playing on Loki’s face. The concern but also the sudden arousal that was definitely becoming a clear indicator that he wanted to do this. “I mean you have done anal right?”

“Well of course I have my dear. Not all my sacrifices were female and there were some males I’ve taken in the past. I also taught your mother a thing or two about that subject so yes I’ve taken some in that aspect as well.”

“Good, so shall we get started then? I do believe I have an offering for you after all.” Alyra picked up the sacrificial oil and watched her husband’s gaze on the small clear bottle. Lifting the cork off, the young demi-god removed her dress with a quick snap. Dipping a finger into the amber liquid, soft smooth skin began to glisten while wet fingers ghosted over her pale breasts. The intensity in the room with Loki watching her with intense hunger caused the energy in the room to spark. Wickedly, Alyra smirked knowing that at the rate this was going, Loki would have her bent over pretty fast. Teasing was only the beginning and after all, foreplay was the best part of building the anticipation.


	3. Magical Evening

Loki couldn’t handle much more when he watched his wife using the oil to slick her body up. Reaching forward he gripped her wrist, pulling her gently against his body, growling, his eyes glowing. The way Alyra’s body shivered when he growled nearly broke all the control he had left. Her own green eyes began to glow when her husband backed her into the altar, knowing that they needed to be careful. The last time they had been before an altar, the young hunter hadn’t been pregnant but it sure had resulted in just that. Nearly dropping the oil onto the floor, Alyra tightened her grip on the small vial. Loki gently picked his wife up and laid her down onto the smooth green surface. Her green eyes watched him and she smirked wickedly. “Have I tempted you too much love?”

“You have no idea how much you distract me Filly.” Loki growled and took the oil from her hand making sure to pry her legs apart. The pink wet flesh drove him insane but not as much as tasting her. Running his tongue over the wet slit, the Trickster delighted in the treasure before him. Alyra’s green eyes closed, a low, obscene moan escaped her parted lips, her back arching, sweat glistening on her skin. “F...Fuck….honey...Please…”

“Please what, darling?” Loki smirked and continued to drive his wife insane while he dipped a finger into the oil. Taking the finger, he slowly coated around her virgin pink hole, loving how the muscled ring opened for him. His gold eyes widened in surprise and he laughed. “Did you just use your powers to open your ass up for me?”

Alyra laughed but then it turned into a low moan when she felt the finger pushing inside the warmth. Feeling a bit full, the young goddess began to writhe on the altar, panting hard, unable to help the heat building. Her wet folds were already throbbing, desperation causing her hands to grip the fabric tightly. “Ughhh...Y...Yeah. Mom kinda told me to make it easier….Fuck…”

Loki burst into laughter suddenly unable to help it hearing the admission that Alyra had gotten Gabriel’s advice. “Seriously you went to your mother for help with anal sex? I just wish I’d been there to hear that conversation. Oh Filly, who do you think taught the little innocent archangel how to fuck that way?” The trickster bent over unable to stop the laughter and could remember when he had helped Gabriel thousands of years ago. It was before the appearance change when he was training the little feathered one desperate to escape his older brothers. 

Alyra ended up giggling as well remembering that with her past of Sigyn. “Oh yes, you did. Oh, I remember that.” Remaining on the altar as she was, the young hunter soon began to growl. “So are you just going to stand there laughing or are you going to fuck me already?”

“Is that a challenge Alyra?” Loki growled again before appearing to be completely serious, snapping his fingers, his clothing disappeared leaving him completely naked. “You remember what happened the last time you challenged me near an altar.” The trickster teased his wife remembering the last time she had done that. He had taken her on the stone altar resulting in her losing her humanity and becoming pregnant. Climbing up towards his wife, Loki began to kiss and nibble her lips, down her throat to rest on her breasts. Pushing himself against her wet folds, Alyra felt him inside her within moments, letting out a loud moan. It seemed that this would only be the beginning of their night. No wonder her parents offered to take the kids for the night since this wasn’t one of those quickies that happened during the day. This was already going to turn into a marathon that started with a sprint. The magic was already swelling about them both with a deep intoxication both Gods craved.

The green magic already ghosted over their bodies both now desperate for release. Alyra’s magic began to spark around her naked body, her hands glowed while she linked her fingers with Loki’s. Exchanging energies was one of the most intimate connections Gods had with each other, since it was done during their mating. Feeling her magic intertwined with his send them both over the edge. Alyra screamed, her back arched, her legs wrapping around her husband while he also shuttered his own release. The room now crackled with their combined power knowing that other magic wielders might be able to feel the release of Trickster energy. It was stronger than most Gods and with both of them combined, Loki and Sigyn could hold their own against even Odin.

Once the magic had calmed down within the room, Loki looked down at his wife and smirked. “Still want me to fuck your ass or are you sated?”

Alyra laughed and squirmed a little. “Well I did offer you my virgin ass didn’t I?” The young hunter’s eyes continued to glow green, watching her husband. She was feeling like her entire body was on fire but it didn’t burn her. “Mmm, you could if you wanted to. I’m still wanting more but are you?”

Loki got up off his wife and then reached the edge of the altar. Grasping her legs, he gently pulled her down off the smooth surface. Turning her around to bend over the edge, he then ran his hands down to the smooth curves of her cheeks, using his thumbs to pry her open. Gathering more oil, his fingers soon pushed up into her bottom, hearing her adorable squeaks. Adding four fingers to open her up, Alyra was whining and whimpering for more, pushing herself back. “Filly, I think you’re more than ready for this.” Rubbing his hard flesh against, the god grabbed her hip before pushing inside.

At first the burn of the muscled hole being pried open caused Alyra to gasp. That didn’t last long, with some magic pushed inside her, the pain disappeared. Moaning and pushing back, Loki took her reactions as a sign to continue. The sounds of flesh slapping and loud howls with the altar rocking was the only music that night. It was definitely a father’s day and summer solstice to remember. By the time they were done, Alyra was sure the baby knew how daddy sounded during sex and how big he was. This was pointed out to him once they’d turned the altar back into their bed resting in each other’s arms. Green energy ghosted around the couple during the night, finally calming down when the first rays of morning greeted them.

* * *

Heading down the stairs the next morning, Alyra and Loki headed back to the main house for breakfast. The looks that they got from the other adults, especially Gabriel, made Alyra realize something. For all their planning, they had forgotten to soundproof the bedroom and the house. Her parents had heard everything! Gabriel snickered and went to his daughter, taking her aside. “So how did it go?”

“Mom, you obviously know how it went.” Alyra blushed and chewed her lower lip hearing her mother’s laughter. Heading back inside for some coffee, decaf for the two pregnant family members, the entire family got a good laugh. Sometimes they needed a good laugh and one thing Alyra was thankful for. They hadn’t recorded the noise and they lived far away enough to not disturb any of their neighbours. Also the children had been shielded from the horrors of adult entertainment. Yep, living with the Winchesters was never dull and if they were lucky, Gabriel and the others would let them live it down. Chances were though with Alyra’s family, she and Loki would be hearing about it for a good while, with good humor and affection.


End file.
